Dancing With the Devil S3 Ep10
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A set of disappearances may or may not be a case, but the location was worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This original fanfiction takes place in Season 3 between episodes A Very Supernatural Christmas and 9 Malleus Maleficarum. The characters belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Dancing With the Devil

San Diego California. It was supposed to be a hot vacation spot but in the last couple years there had been a significant rise in missing persons. Some of the police reports included statements from concerned parents and friends who suspected some kind of satanic cult involvement. One of the reports in particular caught their attention; a woman who claimed she knew exactly where her daughter was and that she was being held against her will. She was the guy's first interview.

"Mam, just tell us what you think…"

"Not what I _think_, detective. What I _know._" She corrected Sam. "My daughter and her boyfriend took a vacation at this five star resort. He came back, she didn't. That place is a cult, she's not the first you know. They're using mind control!"

"What makes you say that?"

"She gave up everything. Her job, her school, her family…"

Dean nodded. "Have you spoken with your daughter?"

"Of course! She says she's fine, working at the resort now and having a wonderful time." The woman huffed. "Casey won't even return my calls now. Mind control."

Sam glanced to Dean, trying to decide if this woman was crazy or not. "You said that she wasn't the first?"

"She's one of many. Hundreds maybe! Look for the stories about Divine Inferno online. You'll see this is something that should have been looked into a long time ago."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "The name of the resort is Divine Inferno?"

"Ridiculous isn't it? It's supposed to attract young people. I guess it works."

"Do you have the address of this place?"

After they left, they weren't really sure if they actually had a job here. It sounded more like a girl that realized she liked partying more than real life. But, since it was a five star resort after all, they'd check it out. Dean called Kayla to make immediate reservations.


	2. Chapter 2

The resort was amazing. Located just outside San Diego, you felt relaxed just looking at it. The property was waterfront, but who needed the ocean with three heated Olympic sized pools with swim up bar service and eight hot tubs?

After ditching the bags, they showed Casey Miller's photo around and found out she worked in one of the bars. What a great place to start.

"This job is sweet." Dean smiled as he pushed the doors open. "I don't care if it's legit or not."

They recognized the bartender as Casey, Sam and Kayla hung back while Dean worked his mojo. He approached the bar with a smirk.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your specialty?"

"Well," she smiled and leaned on the bar, giving him a full view down her tank top. "I could mix you something up that would make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"That sounds good."

Kayla rolled her eyes and looked around. "How can anyone afford to stay here long term?"

"Well, if we really are dealing with a cult, I'm sure they take care of their own." They both glanced back to Dean, who was now letting her read his palm.

"I'm sure he's gathering important information."

Sam smiled, she was so tolerant. "Sure."

She pulled out the chair at the closest table and sat down with Sam. While she waited, she took notice of the surroundings. There were hundreds of people at this place but you'd never know it because they definitely had enough room to spread out.

Dean came to the table and slid a drink in front of Kayla, who pushed it back at him.

"It's too early."

Sam leaned back in his chair. "What'd you find out? And no, I don't want to know her sign. Or what color panties she's wearing."

"Actually she's not wearing any. What?" He shrugged off his look. "Anyway, it doesn't sound like a cult to me. Maybe a harem."

"What?"

"Well she said the owner's name is Dominic and he's a real ladies man. Said he takes care of all the girls, know what I mean?" He grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "So what, we're looking at a Manson clan or something?"

"I don't know, guy sounds more like a pimp with a good thing going if you ask me."

Kayla shook her head. "Why would she leave everything to come here? Why cut off her family?"

"Well that's up to interpretation. She said she never wanted to go to college in the first place, it was mom's idea. When she came here and this Dominic guy offered to let her stay at a discounted rate in exchange for working at the bar, she jumped on it. Mom immediately assumed she'd been kidnapped by some cult and after a few overreactions, she stopped answering her phone altogether."

"I have to give you credit." Kayla noted. "You got a whole lot more information than I thought you did."

He smirked. "Just doing my job."


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Dean's effort to get them into a hot tub, they spent the rest of the day asking around about the owner. Apparently this Dominic was quite the guy. Extended stays for reduced rates, always made sure the guests had what they wanted and needed, and kept the place fresh with parties and events all week. Everyone around the resort had seen him, but no one knew where he was. And even though most of the women they'd talked to had been to his room, no one was coughing up the room number. Dominic's rules.

"Well if this guy is as social as everyone says he is, he's going to turn up eventually. In the meantime," Dean smiled. "We should enjoy ourselves. Is it too early now?" He set his arms around Kayla's shoulders.

She checked her watch and shrugged. It was past five. "I guess not."

"I'm gonna call Bobby and see what he…"

"Nah, leave Bobby alone for a few minutes." Dean pointed to the bar across from the pool. "Come have a good time, you're not allergic are you?"

Sam sighed and followed them into the bar. It seemed like there was so much more important things they could be doing; like figuring out how to get Dean out of his deal. Hanging out at a resort drinking and living it up because there _might_ be a job seemed ridiculous. He sat at a table and set his laptop out.

"Dude, do you have to?"

Kayla smiled. "Leave him alone. I'll get the drinks." She went and sat down at the bar, waiting for the bartender's attention.

Sam opened his laptop. "I just want to see what I can find out about the owner. No one even knew his last name."

"Yeah it is pretty shady." He pulled up a chair.

The voice next to her startled her because she was sure she'd sat between two empty seats. The guy came out of nowhere.

"Hey Kayla."

She took the first drink from the bartender without looking at him. "Have we met?"

Sam nudged Dean and nodded towards the bar. "Whatcha wanna bet that's our guy?"

"We just did. I'm Dominic." He extended his hand towards her.

She smiled. "The infamous Dominic." She turned towards him and was taken back; the man was gorgeous to say the least. Short messy black hair with piercing green eyes and the kind of tan you'd expect from being at a summer resort all year round. His left arm was completely sleeved in black artwork tattoos. She actually had to reign herself in. "I'll have to warn you, I'm not easily impressed." But as she shook his hand she felt a tingle run through her spine and she prayed Sam wasn't reading her right now.

"You sure?" He kept her hand in his. "Your heart is beating faster. And you're very impressed with the Winchesters, I myself don't find them all that impressive."

Kayla forced herself to pull her hand back and maintain her cool. "This is quite an operation you have going on here."

He didn't change the subject. "Dean's very jealous though, which is odd considering his severe wondering eye problem."

A few bikini-clad girls came rushing up to him in an excited tizzy. "Nicky, come to the pool!"

He held his hand up, still looking at Kayla though he couldn't hide the annoyance in his expression. "I'm busy girls, I'll meet you there." When they walked away he reached into his pocket and produced a room key. "Now. As honored guests to my establishment, I'd like you and Dean to enjoy the Executive Suite on the top floor. He'll love it."

He seemed to know an awful lot. "Who are you?"

He smirked. "If I told you that, there wouldn't be any time for fun would there? Can I suggest a different drink?" He slid the drink she'd ordered for herself back at the bartender.

"Yeah." She paused, because her mind _had_ said no but it came out yes.

He smiled and motioned to the bartender without saying a word. While he was mixing another drink Dominic turned back to Kayla and kissed the top of her hand before placing the room key into her palm. "Have a nice stay. Call if you need anything." He handed her the new drink and winked at Sam and Dean before heading out the door.

Kayla felt the wave wash from her and she took the drinks back to the table.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

"That was Dominic, he sure seems to know us." She held up the room key. "He said we could stay in the Executive Suite."

"Sweet." All the anger disappeared from his voice and he snatched the key.

"Dean." Sam's voice sounded a warning, this could be a set up.

"What? Why can't we be comfortable while we check this guy out?" He turned to Kayla. "Go wash your hand!"


	4. Chapter 4

The executive suite definitely lived up to its reputation. Damn. A full living room with a flat screen TV, full kitchen with a mini bar, and a spacious bedroom with a California king sized bed. He was right, Dean did love it.

"This is nice. This is, damn."

"Yeah."

"Give my compliments to your new boyfriend. I'll let you keep him if he can hook us up with rooms like this on all our jobs."

"I can _pay_ for rooms like this on all our jobs."

"You're saving your inheritance." He stated factually, as if she didn't have a choice in the matter. "What was with that guy anyway? You were totally into him." He opened the mini bar and sifted through the bottles.

"Shut up."

"He kissed your hand, you let him buy you another drink, you didn't even stare him down."

"I couldn't help it. He shook my hand and it was like, I don't know. Something just washed over me and I was just…"

"Totally into him." He repeated.

"Yeah but not in a voluntary way."

"So demon boy, or whatever he is, has seduction powers. Good to know for research purposes, for Sam of course." He went into the bedroom. "As we are definitely not going to be doing much research."

"It would explain why all these gorgeous women left their lives to come live here."

"Gotta give the man props, he knows how to pick them." He turned on the lights to the master bathroom. "Bingo."

Kayla peered in and laughed. "I'll fill the Jacuzzi."

"And I'll call Sam to tell him he's eating solo tonight."

As she turned on the water she swore there was a knock at the door. Leaving Dean to it she adjusted the water temperature and went back into the living room.

"Check it out!" He was setting a large basket on the counter. "Fruit basket, I think _I'm_ in love." He pulled the note out, glanced at the front and handed it to her before pulling a grape off of a bunch.

Kayla saw her name on the front and flipped it open.

_Was I right or was I right? See you tomorrow._

She shook her head. "Well he really does take care of the guests."

"Yeah, just make sure he doesn't take care of you the way he does the other guests."

"I wouldn't let him take your job."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean took to the idea better than expected. He'd already seen the interest Dominic showed in her, besides, he'd done his share of flirting around the complex for information. Taking the elevator down the following afternoon they heard a couple girls talking about Dominic being down at the main pool.

"If you're gonna do it, do it right." He feigned a sob. "I'm so proud of you."

Dominic looked comfortable in the hot tub by the pool, surrounded by girls. As she came down the stairs they made eye contact and she almost laughed, because the look he gave her was so incredibly Dean. The '_No I did now just check you out because I'm obviously busy doing something else_' was something she'd seen enough of to recognize. He gave out false surprise when she approached.

"Kayla, great to see you. Would you care to join us?"

"I thought we might talk, alone?"

He made one of mob gestures to clear the hot tub, like he was some kind of Don Pimp. The girls left and he looked at her expectantly. "Might want to lose the shorts."

She slipped out of her shorts and left them with her towel on a nearby chair and got into the hot tub. "I like your tattoos." She left little space between them as she outlined a flame on his chest. Getting a closer look, his tattoos were openly satanic in nature; from a glance it was just flames and tribal, but now that she was up close she recognized several of the symbols embedded within the designs. Some weren't as obvious, the triquetra, the baphomet, even the udjat could be mistaken. But the pentagram?

Dominic watched her studying for a moment. "I didn't see you as the tattoo type. But then again, I suppose it falls into the 'bad boy' category."

"Yeah it kind of does."

"Can I get you a drink?" He reached back and a passing waiter set a drink into his hand.

She laughed as she accepted the drink. "You're pretty slick." She took a drink and shook her head. "But you have excellent taste in drinks, this is amazing."

He half smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

She refocused and set her drink on the edge of the tub. "So how long have you been here?"

"Well, I don't know, two, maybe three years. Time is so short here, it all runs together."

"Here as opposed to…" But he just smiled, it wasn't a question he was going to answer. "Ok, so these girls hear about you, they show up and just get stuck here?"

"I don't keep them in a seduction trance if that's what you're implying. Hunters are always so suspicious. The girls come, I meet them, I lay on the charm, treat them like royalty, they stick around."

"So you never…"

"Oh I do." He smirked. "I'm rarely alone in my room."

"Yet you're strangely unsatisfied by it."

He was visibly thrown off by the statement, she could hear the edge in his voice. "I'll admit fraternizing with vein women who want nothing more than to be catered to and fawned on and the guys that just want to get into their pants can get old, quickly. But everyone once in awhile someone throws me a bone and something interesting comes up, like you and the Hardy Boys coming to town."

"I'm glad we could make your day."

"You know, I admire your initiative on this. I almost expected the boys to try some intimidation tactics. But you took over, and I like that. Devoted, not dependent. I need women like that here."

"Do you need _women_ like that? Or just one?"

He smiled. "I don't think I'll be settling down anytime soon."

"I always hated that phrase." She took another sip of her drink. "Commitment doesn't mean settling down, the rush doesn't die unless you let it."

"Is that the speech you're going to give Dean? What is that anyway?" He pulled her hand up and looked at the ring. "You'd think he'd just bite the bullet and do it already, it's not like he has a lifetime commitment."

She grimaced and pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry, I really am. That was in really bad taste. I know you're upset about it, sometimes I forget the intensity of…" he paused before he let something slip. "Inevitable emotions. So come on, you're supposed to be pumping me for information."

She nodded slightly, brushing it off. "So what kind of demon runs a five star resort for kicks?"

He smirked, back in the game. "I'm not a demon. I _do_ come from a demonic background, you could say, but not an actual demon so don't try to exorcise me or anything. I can't be sent back that way."

"That way."

"Well, I can be killed. But what's the point, I can just come back. Same body if I wanted to."

"So there's no superhuman strength?"

"No."

"Just seduction power."

He laughed quietly. "I prefer the term 'sensation suggestion' but yeah, that one is a gift from dad."

"Your dad?"

He cleared his throat, knowing he'd said too much. "How long are you guys planning on staying? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your company but I'm not actually hurting anyone. They're all quite happy. Not ambitious, but happy."

"So is sensation the only thing you've got? You can't read minds or anything?"

"No, I'll leave that up to Sam."

"You have to see from my standpoint, that coming from a demonic background there should be more going on besides parties and women."

"Why?" He actually got a little defensive. "See, I'm not about that. There doesn't have to be torture and death for me to have a good time, this fine for me. Great even. I'm not even close to a pure lifestyle here, and I'm sure as hell enjoying it."

"Well forgive me for being stereotypical. Usually there are ulterior motives."

"I'm not like…that." He looked at her, his face going from upset to seductive in an instant. "Damn you are gorgeous, but I do have to run this place. Let's say we continue this conversation over dinner? Dean won't mind."

"Why don't you just use your little suggestion deal?"

"I'm asking nicely." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Unless you just like it."

His breath on her neck made her hairs stand up and she wasn't sure he was actually using his ability. Hey, the guy was hot. She smiled slightly. "I'll see you tonight then." Trying to regain some level of control in the situation she got out of the hot tub and wrapped herself in her towel. "Try not to get impatient waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

"I think he might be one of the Sons of Hell." Sam was leaned over his laptop on the couch.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a motorcycle gang?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, probably. But I'm talking about an _actual _son of hell. Supposedly direct descendants of Lucifer."

"No shit?"

"Well he admitted to coming from a demonic background, and that his seducing thing is a gift from his father."

"All I got was an Impala."

He looked back to make sure Kayla was listening seriously. "The tattoos you described are not just occult, they're directly related to the idea of Satan. The all seeing eye, the pentagram, the triquetra…he's not being very subtle."

"Not to mention his "There doesn't have to be torture and death for me to have a good time" schpeel."

"Yeah. According to the lore, these favored sons, can roam Earth as long as the body they inhabit has a soul committed to hell and is already dead."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about an exorcism."

Dean looked at the page. "And he doesn't have like tons of crazy demon powers?"

"It says they are granted gifts, powers to use on Earth at their disposal. He has the seduction, whether or not he was given anything else is really dependent on whether he was telling the truth."

Kayla grabbed her make up from her bag, getting ready for her 'big date'. "Well you're the psychic one, what did you get off of him?"

He shrugged. "It didn't seem like he was lying. He seemed to be completely at ease when he talked to you."

"Aw, you put the devil spawn at ease isn't that sweet?" Dean smirked.

"I'd rather put him at ease than make him nervous." _Especially if I have to get physical with him._

Sam glanced back at her but didn't say anything.

"Well I'm definitely going to be hitting the bar next to the restaurant, so don't think you can be making out or anything 'cause I'll be watching."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'll try to behave myself."

"I'm gonna get a head start. I'll see you down there Sam." Dean was out the door.

Sam closed his laptop. "You think he has information on Dean's deal."

"How could he not? Look, if that really is the devil's son, I'm betting he knows who holds daddy's contracts."

"And you're counting on his infatuation with lust to get that information."

She paused, realizing he'd already seen her entire plan in his head. "I'll do what I have to do to get the information."

He shook his head and walked up to her. "I don't think it's a good idea. You don't know what he's capable of."

"What, like he's gonna book me a one way ticket down south? Maybe I'll just beat Dean there."

"You can't be like that, no kamikaze trips remember?"

"You can't stop me."

"Uh," he laughed a little hearing her say it. "First of all, yeah I could. Secondly, I could just tell Dean."

"But you won't." She adjusted the straps on her dress and looked at him. "Because you want to save him too, no matter what it takes. I'll be careful."


	7. Chapter 7

She had seen them walk in front of the restaurant at least three times during dinner, and she was fairly certain Dominic knew they were hovering as well. It didn't seem to damper his spirits however; the food was great and the conversation was casual. They hadn't even delved into anything serious yet. From the general conversation, he didn't really seem evil at all. So he liked booze and women, Dean did too.

When the plates were cleared and a new set of drinks were brought out, Dominic leaned forward on the table. "So should we get down to business?"

"Sure. _You_ said you weren't a demon."

He smirked. "I'm not."

"But you're a direct descendant of Lucifer."

"Wow." He laughed a little and rubbed his chin. "That's a little faster than the research would go I'll admit. But if you want to be technical, that would make me part angel."

She hadn't really thought about it that way. "So let's just cut the crap then." Kayla got up and slid into his booth next to him. "Dom, I'll be upfront with you because you seem like a nice guy. I like you."

"Sounds serious."

She reached over and took a sip of his drink, which was even better than hers. What the heck did he make these things out of? "Even if you're not psychic, you know who we are and we have a pretty good idea of who you are so you obviously know that you could give me some very, very important information."

He tensed when her fingertips lightly brushed against his ear and smiled. "I like where this is going."

Kayla leaned on his shoulder and spoke softly against his ear, playing to his weakness. "You know how I feel about him so naturally you understand how much I want this information."

"And what do you have that I could possibly want?"

"Oh I think I could show you several things that you might want."

"Hmm," he smirked and took a swallow of his drink. "You got me there."

"I'm not even demanding, I'm being fair. I'm asking, and offering. So…" She played with the collar on his jacket. "You tell me what you want, and we'll talk details."

His expression softened and he looked at her a moment before looking at the table. "I wouldn't do that to you." He shook his head. "Kayla, I don't know who holds the contracts."

That surprised her a little. "You don't know?"

"I don't reside in hell. That information isn't trusted to me even if I am one of his favorites. And even if I asked around, they wouldn't tell me. They know how the information would be used."

"Huh." She fought back the surge of desolation that ran through her. "That figures."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." It was ironic but she knew he was telling the truth. A son of Satan felt bad for them. "Thank you, for being honest when you didn't have to. It just proves that you really don't belong down there."

He smiled flatly, knowing she meant it but a little disappointed he couldn't do anything for them.

"We won't bother you anymore, I mean really, nothing you're doing here is hurting anybody."

He held her wrist as she stood from the table. "Kayla. Hey, um…" he put a card into her hand. "I wish you guys the best of luck, really. But if it gets down to it, and it happens, and you're really sure…I'll take you to him. That's a huge thing though and it's not where you wanna be."

She nodded slightly and gripped the card, she was definitely keeping it.

He stood up and kissed her hand again, showing the signs of his real era. "I'm glad we got to meet. You guys come back any time, I'll give you a good room."

"Thank you." She slipped the card into her pocket before heading out the door, she didn't even realize she brushed by Sam and Dean on her way to the parking lot.

Sam felt the wave of devastation. "Maybe we should give her a minute."

Dean gave him a look and headed to the parking lot in time to see her pop something into her mouth. "Kayla."

She jumped and closed her bag.

"What did you just take?"

"Tylenol. I'm a little stressed out here Dean, Dominic doesn't know who holds the contracts and he can't even find out. If Satan's own son can't figure it out, who the hell is going to?"

He watched her expression for a moment. "You're lying."

"What?"

He took her bag. "What did you take Kayla?"

She watched him open it. "Dean it's not…"

He pulled out a prescription bottle and turned the label. "This is anxiety medication. How long have you been taking these? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to freak out, like you're doing now."

"You didn't want me to freak out, why would I freak out? My girlfriend is taking happy pills while putting up a front that everything is ok!"

"What do you expect?"

He grimaced and started to walk off but stopped. His instinct told him to take off for the night and blow off steam but he couldn't, he couldn't waste anymore time with them. With his teeth gritted firmly he motioned Sam to back off and waited for him to go back towards the gate.

He chucked the bottle into the woods. "I'm here now."

"That'll be incredibly comfortable when you're in hell."

"You think I want this?!" Before he punched the car he pulled his hand back with a groan. He took a breath. "Kayla, just be honest with me, ok? I don't have much time left and I don't want to waste it arguing."

She nodded.

Tears came into her eyes and he hugged her. "If you're going to cry just do it, I can handle it. Hell I put up with Sam's emotional ass all these years."

Kayla smiled but it didn't make the emptiness go away. They were running out of options, fast.


End file.
